L'ïle de la douleur
by bv
Summary: Jack et Eli se retrouvent abandonnés sur une île par Barbossa, une île que Jack connaît bien. Comment s'est il sorti de celle ci la première fois ?
1. Echoué et trahi

**Chapitre 1 : Echoué et trahi.**

**0o00o0**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voici une petite fanfic que j'avais écrite à la sortie du premier film : La malédiction du Black Pearl. Je ne l'avais que publiée qsur mon site sur Jack, car elle ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement, et puis je mesuis dit, pourquoi ne pas vous en faire profiter finalement ? _

_Donc, après quelques légères modifications, la revoici !_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :D_

**0o0o0o**

Il crache par terre, espérant extirper toute la colère et la haine qu'il ressent dans ce geste. En vain.

**"C'est la deuxième fois que je vois ce pourri s'enfuir avec _mon_ navire !**

Malgré le pas rapide qu'il adopte pour s'éloigner de la plage, elle le suit; ne cessant de jacasser, posant des question qui le blessent et l'ennuient.

_Stupide femme. Trop curieuse..._

**- comment avez vous pu survivre sur cette île ?**

Il l'ignore, décidé à trouver du rhum pour noyer sa colère et effacer l'horrible vision qui s'offre encore à lui; mais elle insiste toujours.

Il soupire, vaincu, et se tourne vers elle.

**-La dernière fois, je ne suis resté sur cette île que 3 jours, voilà !"**

Elle le regarde, abasourdie.

Il lui explique la nature de l'île et révèle la cachette, où se trouvent encore quelques bouteilles oubliées par les trafiquants.

**" C'est tout ? Vous êtes resté sur une île pendant trois jours à bronzer et boire du rhm ?**

Le pirate esquisse une danse du ventre, deux bouteilles en main, et dévoile ses dents en or avec un aplomb digne des meilleurs comédiens.

**-Bienvenue aux Caraïbes, chérie !"**

Puis il se détourne, le regard noir, laissant la jeune aristocrate seule avec sa bouteille; sachant déjà ce qu'elle dirait.

_Seulement trois jours..._

_Bon dieu, voilà ma légende brisée, alors ?_

_Trois jours..._

Il tique et débouche la bouteille.

Si seulement ces trois jours avaient pu être aussi paradisiaques qu'elle l'entendait...

**0o0o0o**

**J -6, il y a quelques années...**

Les yeux noirs du jeune capitaine lancent des éclairs à son second.

**" -Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est... la Perle Noire est _mon_ navire, merde !**

Barbossa le dévisagea avec mépris, tandis qu'il massacrait avec un plaisir évident son tricorne de capitaine sur le pont du navire.

**-Plus maintenant, Sparrow.**

**-C'est Capit...**

Une claque magistrale du nouveau second le fit taire.

Un peu de sang se mis à couler de sa lèvre, éclatée sous le choc.

Le nouveau capitaine de _son_ navire se mis à rire à gorge déployée.

**-Tu vois, Jack, c'est ça, ton problème : t'es trop humain ! Un vrai pirate n'aurait jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un comme moi !...**

Il cracha; autant pour Barbossa qu'à cause du goût cuivré qui avait empli sa bouche; puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son équipage tandis que le nouveau capitaine commençait son monologue insipide sur son absence de méchanceté.

Certains baissèrent les yeux; mais la plupart se contentèrent de lui rendre son regard.

Ainsi donc, l'appât du gain était le plus fort ?

Révéler la cachette du trésor; et faire entendre qu'il était un pirate non pas pour massacrer, mais simplement pour rêver sur son navire n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, après tout...

Ses hommmes étaient des pirates, non de doux rêveurs, et préserver des vies humaines n'était pas leur but premier.

Il avait oublié l'essentiel, et maintenant il le payait cher.

**... Néanmoins, dans mon infinie bonté, j'ai décidé de te faire gouverneur de cette île.**

Dans un geste majestueux, il lui montra une île; véritable morceau de sable oublié au milieu des mers. A peine quelques jours, et il serait mort de faim et de soif, souffrirait de la chaleur, ou serait devenu suffisamment dingue pour ne plus rien sentir du tout...

Il déglutit.

Trop jeune pour être capitaine. Trop jeune pour mourir là bas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se tut, serrant les dents sur une douleur indécelable aux yeux des autres.

La honte, la haine et la peur...

Barbossa agita ses effets sous son nez.

**Voici ton arme. Tu t'imagines bien que je ne t'ai laissé qu'une balle, ce serait trop facile, sinon.** Il soupira d'un air tragique. **Je suis trop bon, je sais, surtout ne me remercie pas, mon petit Jack...**

Sa mâchoire se décrispa. Qu'on lui laisse au moins son titre !

**-C'est CAPIT...**

Ses armes, sa boussole et son pistolet partirent à l'eau, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase à nouveau.

**-Et profite bien du soleil, Sparrow !**

Sous les rires gras de l'équipage de pirates dont il ne faisait désormais plus partie, il inspira profondément et sauta pour récupérer ses affaires, nageant vers son nouveau tombeau.

Quelques brasses, quelques minutes et quelques jurons plus tard, détrempé et tremblant de colère, il pouvait voir sa perle s'en aller au loin.

Il pouvait presque entendre rire ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. Puis expira.

Puis les rouvrit.

Toujours la perle noire.

Lui sur cette maudite île.

Elle qui s'en allait au loin.

Il se mis à rire nerveusement.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas son rêve.

Pas sa Perle.

Pas _ça_ !

Il ôta sa chemise qui était engluée à lui, et recommença à rire tandis que son bras gauche y restait bloqué.

**"Merde.**

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son navire partir.

Encore. Toujours.

Il secoua son bras avec violence, tirant tant que la manche coupable céda dans un grand bruit tissu mouillé.

**Merde.**

L'habit fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Ses yeux revirent vers la mer malgré lui.

Toujours sa Perle qui s'éloignait.

**Merde MERDE MERDE MERDE !**

Il continua à rire; mais ses rires s'entrecoupèrent de sanglots.

Il était forcément en train de cauchemarder.

Il parla tout haut, pour se prouver que c'était le cas.

Le son de sa voix lui parvint, clair comme un couperet.

**C'est pas possible autrement. J'ai sûrement trop bu ! Je suis dans ma cabine, une bouteille de rhum à la main, et je...**

Mais l'ex Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'avait pas encore pris pour habitude de boire. Il voulait rester maître de lui même; et de toute façon, avait connu une suffisamment mauvaise expérience avec l'alcool pour ne pas en avoir envie.

_Pour ce que ça m'a aidé..._

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans ses affaires,déjà à moitié enterrées par le sable, et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la mer.

La Perle Noire avait presque disparu dans l'horizon et s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la mer.

Lentement, elle fut engloutie, et tous ses espoirs avec.

**Non...**

**non...**

**NON.**

**NON !**

Il hurla littéralement, et son rire devint celui d'un dément. Il rit tant qu'il en eut mal au ventre; et tandis qu'il riait, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il tomba à terre et s'assis, continuant de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

_Je peux pas vivre comme ça. Je peux pas mourir comme ça !_

_C'est trop ridicule, comme mort !_

_Je veux ma Perle._

_RENDEZ MOI MA PERLE !_

_C'est une blague ?_

_Une mauvaise blague, alors..._

Et il rit encore plus à l'idée que le tour que venait de lui jouer son équipage n'était qu'une fine vengeance...


	2. Proche de la folie

**Chapitre 2 : proche de la folie...**

Il resta de longues heures dans cet état; si proche de la folie qu'il put voir son visage.

Sa Perle...

Puis, avant que le soleil ne commence à rougir pour annoncer son coucher, il s'endormit d'épuisement; continuant de rire par moments; ponctuant ce rire horriblement terrifié par des hoquets de douleur; retournant cent fois dans sa tête l'horrible scène.

Il eut soudain peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Jour 1. Le pistolet et sa balle; une solution ?

Il renifla.

Battit des paupières.

Ne vit rien.

Referma les yeux et roula sur le dos meuble.

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, surpris par l'étrange consistance de son lit; puis fronça les sourcils, certain de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Des étoiles...

_Je ne suis pas dans mon navire ?_

_Où est ma Perle ?_

Il bailla et frotta ses yeux brûlants d'avoir trop pleuré.

_Où est ma perle ?_

Son coeur se souleva; ses cheveux coupés courts se hérissèrent imperceptiblement.

_Ma Perle. _

_Ma pauvre Perle, que t'ai-je fait ?_

_Où t'ai-je encore envoyée ?_

_T'ai-je laissée dans un port ?_

_Ma Perle..._

Sa nuque craqua; et la douleur sourde qui pulsait lentement dans sa tête le ramena à la triste réalité.

_Barbossa._

Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient mutinés contre lui. On l'avait assommé, traîné comme une bête dans les cales, et tiré de son enfermement pour le mettre dans une cage beaucoup plus grande, mais tellement moins agréable à ses yeux...

_Cette foutue île._

Il sentit des larmes monter. Elles commencèrent à l'aveugler.

_Ma Perle, ma pauvre Perle, que t'a-t-il fait ?_

Le regard méprisant de ses hommes lui revint, cuisant.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour en chasser ses larmes et l'horrible vision.

Sa tête lui fit plus mal encore.

Et le départ de son navire fut plus net encore.

Il s'assis complètement, pris sa tête entre ses mains et se mis à gémir.

_Ma Perle, ma pauvre Perle..._

_Mon navire..._

Il avait mis pas mal d'années pour acquérir suffisamment d'argent et d'expérience pour acheter ce navire dont il rêvait.

Il avait sué sang et eau pour rester un pirate crédible auprès de ses pairs, et être craint malgré son jeune âge :

moins de trente ans, c'était tout juste l'âge d'un jeune matelot, dans la piraterie.

Mais lui, toujours plus habile que les autres, avait réussi à se grimer pour en faire dix de plus; à prendre sous ses ordres les pires hommes de la création, et se construire une légende en peu de temps.

Et à peine touchait-il son rêve du bout du doigt qu'on le lui enlevait...

_Ma Perle... _

_ma pauvre Perle... _

_Mon rêve, ma raison d'exister..._

_Si seulement ils m'avaient tué !_

_Je n'aurais pas à souffrir ta perte._

_Je serais mort en ton sein, et mon corps serait parti dans les mers._

Le regard de braise du pirate devint lointain.

_Je n'aurais pas à souffrir ton absence..._

Sa jambe glissa imperceptiblement dans le sable; et son pied heurta quelque chose.

Il renifla et s'essuya le visage de ses deux mains pour y voir correctement.

Il plissa les yeux, toujours humides.

Doucement éclairé par la lune se trouvait peut-être la solution à tous ses maux.

Le pistolet et sa balle unique...


End file.
